Benutzer Diskussion:Kolibri8
Hi, Der Herr der Ringe Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:Helms Klamm. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 12:58, 21. Jul. 2009 Joa...dann heiss ich dich mal im Namen der ganzen Gammler-Crew willkommen SatansLilHelper666 20:00, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) salem aleikum. willkommen nur so als frage : woher haste dei genauen Angaben bei der Schlacht auf dem pellenor und die Kreuze der gefallenen Kommandanten?11:50, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Um n † zu machen drückste einfach ALT und 0134 im Ziffernblock Ich bemerk aber grade, dass man die Bearbeitung verlässt wenn man das macht.....dann machs doch einfach mit der Zeichentabelle SatansLilHelper666 13:23, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ælfwine Eine frage: spielt Ælfwine in HdR ne Rolle?? Ich mien, Heimat: Enlgand Und die Kategorie Angelsachsen würd ich wieder löschen lassen....wieviele würden denn da schon noch reinkommen =D SatansLilHelper666 15:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Er gehört zu Tolkins Universum, er reißt nach Tol Eressea und bringt von dort die Geschichten der Eldar mit und übersetzt sie ins Altenglische, Tolkien wollte damit wahrscheinlich sagen dass seine Ideen Ælfwines Übersetzungen zugrunde liegen. Zu Kategorie, gut, könnte man aber in Engländer oder so ändern dann gehört Tolkien ebenfalls darein (muss aber nicht). Muss die Geschichte nochmal lesen vielleicht haben wir noch mehr namentlich genannte Sachsen (außer Alfred von Wessex, den man als Historische Person wohl weglassen sollte), die würden dann in diese Kategorie gehören. Kolibri8 15:40, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich würd trotzdem die Kategorie ganz löschen....In diesem Wiki gehts ja eigentlich um HdR und nicht so sehr um Tolkien selbst knowhatamen Und in der Kategorie Engländer würd ja eh kein Schwein reinkommen Außerdem laufen wir dann Gefahr dass der König der KackSpasten wiederkommt und n Artikel England schreibt, wo er dann natürlich auch Robin Hood erwähnen muss, und dann natürlich den Artikel dazu machen muss. Und auf jeden Fall muss man Juan Ramirez und Kurgan und den Satanshelfer auch noch erwähnen -______- Und zibidi bam haben wir n Welt/Spasti-Wiki Warscheinlich haste überhaupt keine Peilung was ich meine also: http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite Guck da auch gleich mal nach den Artikeln Satanshelfer und HdR-Fan Und find nur ich das scheiße das der Spasti Westron natürlich mit Deutsch gleichsetzt?? Peace SatansLilHelper666 15:58, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja gut ich verstehe was du meinst, auch wenn man sich gepflegter ausdrücken könnte., allerdings hab ich jetzt noch zwei Angelsachsen gefunden Déor, Ælfwines Vater und einer seiner Gefährten, Ælfheah, also die Kategie hat jetzt schon mal drei Leute. Forsche jetzt noch weiter ;) Kolibri8 17:48, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Warum hat hier jeder n Problem damit wenn ich hier Vikal?ausdrücke oder Beleidigungen ausspreche? Dx Warum lasst ihr mir nich meinen Spass D; wähähähä SatansLilHelper666 18:49, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :@SatansLilHelper666: Wie du zu Hause mit deinen Kumpels sprichst, ist uns wurscht, denen vermutlich auch. Aber da wohl die wenigsten Leute, die hier editieren, deine Freunde sind, finde ich einen höflichen Umgangston angebracht. Was du für Spaß hältst, können andere ganz anders aufnehmen. :Zurück zum Thema: Auch wenn das Wiki "Der Herr der Ringe Wiki" heißt, gehen die Inhalte doch weit darüber hinaus, wenn man sich mal die ganzen Artikel über Gestalten aus "Das Silmarillion" und anderen Büchern anschaut. Ich finde, dass auch die "Verschollenen Geschichten" unbedingt in dieses Wiki gehören, auch wenn sie sich inhaltlich teilweise stark von den "gewohnten" Tolkien-Geschichten unterscheiden. Langer Reder kurzer Sinn: Ich finde die von Kolibri8 angelegten Artikel und Kategorien, soweit ich das bisher gesehen habe, gut und passend so wie sie sind. Man darf halt Tolkiens Blickwinkel, eine Mythologie für seine Heimat zu schaffen, nicht aus den Augen verlieren. --Weas-El (talk) 11:34, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ohh man Jetzt hastes mir gegeben....wirklich Warum fühl ich mich jetzt so scheiße? Und: Welche Kumpels?? SatansLilHelper666 11:48, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE: 10 Orks nun ich weß nicht wie man zu Seiten verlinkt außerhalb des wikis. PS: Ist dein größtes intresse der Ringkrieg? EinHdrFan 18:24, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) zum verlinken außerhalb kein „|“ sondern „ “ und nur eine solche Klammer: „ansonsten genauso steht auch so unter Editing Tips Links erstellen (am linken Rand ;). Zum PS: grundsätzlich interressiert mich die ganze Mythologie, wobei am ehesten die Nordischen Völker (Rohirrim usw.) und die Numenorer im Vordergrund stehen. [[Benutzer:Kolibri8|Kolibri8] 08:33, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schlachtbanner Da fällt mir ein bei den Schlachten die Bilder der Parteien sin dne gute Idee aber sehr Herzlos. Solche bilder aus der Filmtriologie sehen aus wie Bannner. EinHdrFan 12:09, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nun ja, zum ersten, einfach drei Streifen in Schwarz-rot-Gold oder Schwarz-weiß-rot oder blau-weiß-rot oder so sind auch herzlos.Zum Zweiten hat man im Film aber auch recht wenig Material (eigendlich nur Rohan, Gondor und Isengard). Insbesondere die Banner Dol Amroths und Arnors, oder Rhuns gibt es im Film nicht.Zum Dritten hab ich Bilder ja gar nicht erstellt, sondern wie aus der Bildbeschreibung ersichtlich aus dritter Hand.Kolibri8 12:38, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich find das Wappen der Dúnedain bzw. Arnors ziemlich unpassend. Ich wüsste nich irgendwo schonmal n weißen Stern auf schwarzem Hintergrund mit Verbindung zu den Dúnedain oder Arnor gesehn zu haben. SatansLilHelper666 13:41, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab auch keins gesehen, aber im Buch wird z.B. gesagt, dass die dunedain Spangen in Form eines Stern benutzt haben um ihre Mäntel zusammenzuhalten, also der Stern ist schon ein Symbol der nördlichen Dunedain, warum also sollte nicht auch ein weißer Stern auf der Flagge der Dunedain sein. Kolibri8 18:18, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klar ABER FÜR MICH GIBTS NEN uNTERSCHIED ZWISCHEN NEM bANNER UND ner Flagge. Auserdem waren damls alle Flaggen so. Auserdem gibts uachbbein UAfmarsch vor Minas Tirith ein Rotes Auge zusehenEinHdrFan 21:17, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :1. DU BRAUCHST NICHT ZU SCHREIEN ICH VERSTEHE DICH GUT ;). :2. so groß ist der unterschied nicht. ein Banner zeigt die Zugehörigkeit zu einem Adligen bzw. zu dessen gefolge. Flagge ist einfach der Überbegriff für ein mit einem bestimmten Muster bemahltes Tuch, das die Zugehörigkeit zu irgendetwas darstellt. z.B. Nationalflaggen. - Kolibri8 18:18, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Trotz dem das ist zu modern auser dem Ich glaub das bei arnor diese Flagge die der brasilianischen Fußballliga ist. Nur weil sie Sternförmige Broschen benutzten heißt das noch lange nicht das Sterne alles waren. Auserdem glauc ich das in Rhuadaur keine Nûmenôr mehr lebten. Verwende doch für Arnor die Banner die Stanshelper hochlud.EinHdrFan 19:06, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Geeenau :D SatansLilHelper666 19:09, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sieze this photos. und wie schafft man Bilder zu einer Partei on solch nem Fall?Der Waldläufer 13:54, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Du macht ne Neue Vorlage nennst die dann beispielsweise Rohan2, und in der setz du dann das Banner mit der größe 20px mit nem Link auf die fraktion und dann dahinter den Namen mit Link, also so: :border| } - 2}}px|TESTSEITE TESTNAME}}}| } :Beispiel mit Rohan: :border| } - 2}}px|Rohan Rohan}}}| } :ergibt border| } - 2}}px|Rohan Rohan}}}| } :Und wenn du die Vorlage fertig hast einfach das auf der Seite eingeben: : :Ich denke die ganzen Bilder brauchen wir hier aber nciht auf meiner Diskussionsseite ;) Kolibri8 15:38, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schlacht um Helms Klamm Tu mir den Gefallen und nimm die sachen die ich hochgeladen habe. Und wenn du nen Artikel gründest über eine Schlacht machst DANN FÜLL IHN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL GEFÄLLIGST SELBST AUS ANSTATT ZU WARTEN DAS ICH EINE FILMVERSION SCHREIB DIE DU FAST KOMPLETT LÖSCHST SO das wäre gesagt ach ja wo erhält man so ne Infobox iwe bei dir?Der Waldläufer 19:30, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Also 1. DU BRAUCHST NICHT ZU SCHREIEN!;) 2. Ich hab den Artikel erstellt, damit andere Leute sich daran verdient machen können. Als ich aber dann deinen Beitrag sah, dachte ich ehrlich gesagt, dass ich des besser selbst mache. Dein Beitrag war der folgende: Im Film ist die Zerstörung so abgelaufen: Die Ents und Merryn und Pippin mit ihnen auf Baumbart zerstören zuerst einaml den Wall und verwenden kaputte Mauersegmente als Geschosse. Kleine oberflächige Industrie sowie die hiesigen Orks werden mühelos vernichtet. Ein Ent fängt Fuer brennt aber Verbrennt nicht. Der orthanc lässt sich nicht zerstören aber der Damm des Isens wodurch alles auserden Ents sowie Merryn und Pippin auf Baumabrt Zerstört wurde. Am Ende finden die beiden Hobbits noch die Vorratskammer Sarumans mit feinsten Essen und Pfeifenkraut aus dem Südviertel. Grundsätzlich mal sollte man das im Präteritum oder Perfekt schreiben und nicht im Präsens. Grammatikalisch und Orthografisch ist das ehrlich gesagt ne Katastrophe. Tempuswechsel sind auch nicht gern gesehen. Auf den Diskussionsseiten kann man das ruhig schleifen lassen, die Artikel sollten aber schon in korrektem Deutsch verfasst sein. Die Ents und Merryn und Pippin mit ihnen auf Baumbart zerstören zuerst einaml den Wall und verwenden kaputte Mauersegmente als Geschosse. Also erstmal heißen die Beiden Merry und Pippin, desweiteren ist die Phrase mit ihnen auf Baumbart schon eine Untat, deshalb mal die Frage wie alt bist du und in welche Klasse gehst du? Das kling nämlich, wie das Deutsch eines Sechstklässlers. Nimm dir bitte die Zeit und schau was du schreibst, ja? Und noch was ist das hier:Am Ende finden die beiden Hobbits noch die Vorratskammer Sarumans mit feinsten Essen und Pfeifenkraut aus dem Südviertel. wirklich wichtig für die Schlacht? Eine Schlacht ist etwas politisches, und ob zwei Hobbits etwas zu Essen finden oder nicht, ist politisch gesehen ohne jegliche Bedeutung. Und bitte nimm das hier als konstuktive und nicht negative Kritik an. Und die Infobox findest du hier:Vorlage:Infobox Militärischer Konflikt Eine weitere Sache: Ich denke man sollte ohnehin für die größeren Schlachten wie bei Helms Klamm, Minas Tirith und am Schwarzen Tor, noch eine Extraseite für die Schlacht im Film erstellen, da sich diese zum Teil sehr stark unterscheiden, allein was die Anzahl der Truppen angeht. Und in den Seiten kann man dann auch die Banner aus den Filmen nehmen.Kolibri8 10:04, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Damit hastes ihm gegeben :D Gut gemacht --SatansLilHelper666 10:56, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jaja ist gut aber anstatt es vollständig zu löschen lies es sich überarbeiten. PS: Ich sprech gutes hochdeutsch das muss anderen beibgringen und ich nicht mehr in der sechsten PPS: Warum ist DAS schreien lässt du jedesmal die Texte übersetzen? Ich kann mich auch über deine Srbeit beschweren: Z.b. erschlug ein ganz normaler Uruk-hai Haldir nicht der Anführer, Weil du dich über deutsch beschwerst was hälste davon: Yä Äbn Hmär Wmnärs al-jns ShähDer Waldläufer 15:54, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Doch es war der Anfüher, hier ist der Beweis: LOTR_TWO_TOWERS_D1-0.jpg|Uruk-Hauptmann in Helms Klamm. LOTR_TWO_TOWERS_D1-1.jpg|Und der Uruk der Haldir erschlägt LOTR_TWO_TOWERS_D1-2.jpg|Und nochmal, sind die selben oder? Und es ist egal, ob deine Vorfahren in germanischen Wäldern gejagt haben oder durch die Zentralasiatische Steppe geritten sind. Also ob du Urdeutscher oder Türkischer Herkunft bist, oder auch arabischer, russischer, indischer, indianischer, mongolischer, etc. Herkunft. Fakt ist nunmal, das die Schriftsprache, die du hier an den Tag legst, nicht dem Standart entspricht. Zum Beispiel dein Satz hier: Ich sprech gutes hochdeutsch, das muss ich anderen beibgringen und ich bin nicht mehr in der sechsten ''da fehlen z.B.in einem Teilsatz das subjekt im anderen das Prädikat, nunja in einen Satz gehören nunmal Subjekt und Prädikat, egal in welcher Sprache, sonst ist das kein Satz. Und ich wette im Arabischen oder Türkischen ist das auch so. Und dein Satz ''Warum ist DAS schreien lässt du jedesmal die Texte übersetzen? macht einfach keinen Sinn, wieso muss ich etwas übersetzen? Oder besser was soll ich übersetzten? Und das hier''Yä Äbn Hmär Wmnärs al-jns Shäh'', ja was soll ich davon halten? Das ist kein Deutsch. Ich tippe mal auf eine semitische Sprache, Arabisch oder Hebräisch? Oder ist das ne turko-mongolische Sprache? Was ich auf jeden Fall ausschließen kann sind germanische, romanische und keltische Sprachen. Naja ich kann auch was schreiben, was du vermutlich nicht verstehst: God cwæð eac swylce:"Nis na god ðisum men ana to wunigenne; uton wyrcean him summe fultum to his gelicnysse." God soðlice gelædde ða nytenu ðe he of eorðan gesceop and ðære lyfte fugelas to Adame, ðæt he foresceawode, hu he hi gecygde. Und solange du an Gott, Allah oder Jahwe glaubst solltest du die Textstelle erkennen. Oder in einer anderen Sprache, vielleicht erkennst du es ja dann: dixit quoque dominus deus non est bonum esse hominem solum faciamus ei adiutorium similem suiformatis igitur dominus deus de humo cunctis animantibus terrae et uniuersis uolatilibus caeli adduxit ea ad adam ut uideret quid uocaretKolibri8 13:50, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) So 1. Allah ist arabisch und Jahwe hebräisch was beides im hochdeutschen Gott hesit. 2. Die Fehler kommen beim schreiben zusammen und ich habe keine Lust sie zu korriegieren.3. Meine Vorfahren sind zum Teil aus der Norafrinkanischen Wüste teils aus den germanischen Wäldern jenseits der Oder obwohl mit keiner anderen Sprache aufwuchs als deutsch. Un der Uruk.hai muss nicht der selbe seien die sehen alle gleich aus. Im Moment noch höflichst :Der Waldläufer 19:27, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC)Und noch so als Frage welche sprchen sprichst du? Auserdem kannste mit dem Google übersetzer von arabisch ions deutsche übersetzen alssen. Noch was Ich bin das Sublekt und bin ist eine Form des Verbes sein. Und mit übersetzen miente ich vorspielen. Trotzdem es gäbe nur 2 Sachen wie ich mit dir ein problem haben könnte 1. Du bist so abgedreht wie der Benutzer KönigAragornEllessar oder ein Befürworter Sarazins der selber kein deutsch kann.Der Waldläufer 19:34, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Jahwe ist zwar Hebräisch, müsster aber "Der ich bin da" heißen und die Götter"namen" sollten hier nur Synonyme für Islam, Judentum und Christentum darstellen. Denn die Textstelle die ich zitiert habe ist aus dem ersten Buch Mose "Genesis", und Koran, Thora und Bibel müssten es enthalten (wobei ich nur bei der Bibel sicher bin, Thora eigendlich auch, denn die entspricht ja dem AT).Im Ersten Fall ist das in Altenglisch, was ich mir gerade versuche beizubringen und das zweite ist auf Latein. Dazu spreche ich noch Neuhochdeutsch (als Muttersprache) und Neuenglisch. Ehrlich gesagt Arabisch wäre auch ne Sprache die mich interressieren würde, wobei ich die erst dann anfangen werde wenn ich mehr Zeit hab, denn das ist ja nicht mal mehr ne Indogermanische Sprache und dazu noch die Schrift, puh! Und der Google Übersetzer hilf eigendlich nur den groben Sinn wiederzugeben, für das Arabisch hat er die Hälfte nicht übersetzetn können, nur "O Sohn des Shah al" ausgespukt, ob das jetzt stimmt oder nicht keine Ahnung. Und was ich mit der Herkunft meinte: Auch wenn du ein Urgermane wärst, wie ihn Tacitus beschreibt und den Text abgeliefert hätttest, den du geschrieben hast würde ich genau so reden (un dbevor du mit dem Arabisch angefangen hast hab ich auch nicht gewusst das du Vorfahren aus dem Arabischen Raum hast). Und ganz ehrlich, dass du mich als Partegänger Sarazins nennst, das seh' ich als Beleidigung. Da fehlt ja nicht mehr viel und ich werde noch als Nazi beschimpft. :-( Frechheit! Ich hoffe du denkst nicht so schlecht von mir. Um das mal klar zu stellen, wenn du sagst Deutschland (dazu zähle ich jetzt auch mal, wegen der Sprache, Österreich, die Deutschschweiz, Lichtenstein, Luxemburg und den Deutschsprachigen Teil Elsaß-Lothringens, Belgiens und Dänemarks) ist deine Heimat, und du Deutsch als Muttersprache sprichts, dann bist du für mich Deutscher'.' Und du vergleichst mich mit dem KönigAragornElessar, ich glaube ich kann da doch sehr gut Realität und Fiktion auseinanderhalten, ich hab übrigens im letzten Jahr meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht^^. Und nochmal kurz zu Sarazin (irgendwie ironisch das klingt auf Englisch wie Sarazene), seine Theorie ist doch nun wirlich absoluter Schwachsinn, als ob "Ausländer" genetisch festgelegt weniger IQ hätten, wer das glaubt, hat vermutlich selber zu wenig IQ. --Kolibri8 17:34, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Gut mit einem Punkt bin ich mit dir der selben Meinung. Sarazin = ( zensiert ) Der können selber niv dutsch ( war natürlich absichtlich so geschrieben ) was die >Religion betrifft : Ich bin ohne aufgewachsen. Naja was den Uruk-hai betrifft sprechen 2 SSachen dagegen : ::*1. Das erste BIld zeigt wie er h#tte von diesem Felsen steigen können. Wie hätte er es dann zu dem Zeitpunkt soweit in die Klamm geschafft ? ::*2. Wie bereits gesagt die sehen relativ gleich aus. : Zum Thema sprachen, find ich auch ganz Intressant. Und ich sags ganz ehrlich wegen Kaya Yanar. Kennste ihn? weil wenn ja dann weißte das man viele Sprachen imitieren muss. Also ich hab haruasgefunden wie man holländisch Sschwitzerdütch und arabisches fluchen nachahmt. arabisch fin ich auch :Intressant aber wenn dann nur mündlich da haste recht. weil guckst du auf arabisch jemanden zur Sau machen ist das beste. Denn im deutschen ist ne beleidigung so : Penn** und schon Schluss nach einem Wort. arabisch oh die haben einen Trick ( bitte nicht ernst nehmen was nun kommt ) weil die sagen Du Sohn eines kamels und das geht so weiter Ps: Du Sohn hat Google übersetzt den Rest sag ich nicht und ob DAS schreien ist meinte ich ob du dir die Texte abspielen lässt und anhörst. PPS: Mit Aragorn meinte ich diesen User hier der wirklich einen an der Meise hat und falls ich mich mit irgend etwas geiirt habe ein lateinischer Satz dazu : errare humanum est.Der Waldläufer 18:49, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) errare humanum est? si, in errore persevare stultum. Und zum Uruk, der hätte da durchaus hinkommen können, nunja der Klammwall war ja eigendlich schon erobert, Und wenn der Hauptmann an die Front will dann machen die Soldaten schon platz. Und warum sollte denn ein einfacher Soldat keinen Helm oder Schild tragen? Von Pfeilbeschuss kann man die nicht verlieren. Und diese Sachen bekam scheinbar jeder Soldat gestellt.Kolibri8 19:07, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 2 Dinge erstens bitte kein latein zweitens es gibt einige Uruks ohne Schilde so gennante Berserker ( Gucklöcher in Helmen wie der der den Klammwall in die Luft jagdt). so einer hätte den Helm beim Zweikampf verlieren können oder sie haben den Vergessen. Auserdem haben Uruks keinen respekt weder vor Orks oder Sauron und andern Anführern auser Vieleicht Saruman.Der Waldläufer 20:00, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich sehe die Referenzen als beseitigt. Und falls es dich Intressiert von der Religion her bin ich recht Liberal , aber Richtung Monotheismus. Sonst bin auch noch mit Buddhistischen Gedanken betraut ( sofern man das als Religion ansieht.)Der Waldläufer 17:13, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nazgûl Die Namen der Nazgûl die da standen waren glaub ich von irgendnem Kartenspiel...wollt ich nur mal gesagt haben. ... A hoi hoi Ich hab da nur mal n paar persöhnliche Fragen an dich: 1. Wann wurdest du geboren?? xD Ich hab wohl in der 4. Klasse nicht aufgepasst, als das mit den römischen Zahlen dran war. 2. Ich wunder mich warum du weisst wie man Æ und den Mist in Þēodscland, Eorðe schreibt, aber nich so simple Sachen wie nen Akut oder nen Zirkumflex zu nem Buchstaben hinzufügst. Was sind das eigentlich für komische Buchstaben? Ich kenn nur einen anderen der die benutzt; und zwar Cyning Éomer Éadig aus dem Gondor-Wiki. SatansLilHelper666 17:37, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :1.M=1000 C=100 (vor dem M=-100) X=10 (vor C=-10) I=1 =>1992 2. das mit dem Æsh und Þorn, ich wollte mal vor einiger Zeit eine Mod für das Spiel Medieval II Total War erstellen, sollte über die Angelsächsische Zeit in England gehen. Und ich wollte halt natürlich möglichst historisch-akkurat die Reiche und Herrscher benennen, also statt Königreich Wessex Cynerice Westseaxna oder statt Aethelred Æþelræd und da hab ich mir halt nachgesehen wie man æsh und þorn schreibt, für æ alt +145 und für þ alt +0254 und es mir angewöhnt, allerdings neben mir wussten das noch zwei weitere Teammitglieder, die mit mir das Historikergespann des Teams bildeten. mit dem ´ und dem ^ ich hab die vorher nie benutzt, wenn ich geschrieben habe eomer wusste jeder was gemeint war aber mittler weile weiß ich auch wies geht: É-o-m-e-r^^. Allerdings muss ich zugeben dass ich Þēodscland, Eorðe per copy-paste geschrieben habe. Diese Buchstaben sind lateinische Buchstaben, die heute noch im Isländischen und anderen skandinavischen Sprachen vorkommen, hast du bestimmt schonmal auf den K'æ'''rgården-Packungen gesehen. Desweiteren kommen sie im altenglischen, althochdeutschen, urgermanischen, überhaupt in einer Menge von germanischen Sprachen vor. Das Þorn geht u.a. auf eine der germanischen Runen zurück. Im Mittellateinischen wurde das æ im übrigen auch für die Genitiv/Dativ-Singular und Nominativ-Plural Endungen der a-Deklination verwendet, also z. B. statt dominae dominæ (der Herrin). Ich glaub ich hab jetzt alles gesagt. ;) --Kolibri8 18:07, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) OHH SHIT!!! Wie redest du denn? :P Ganz ehrlich mal, lol Naja....amen SatansLilHelper666 18:41, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Quelle Wikipedia Moin Kolibri8, bei den Vorlagen, die du aus Wikipedia übernommen hast, müsste man eigentlich die Vorlage:Quelle_Wikipedia als Quellenhinweis einbauen, statt der von dir benutzen Vorlage:Wikipediaartikel. Die ist nur als Hinweis gedacht, wenn es zu einem Thema einen Artikel bei Wikipedia gibt. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob in der anderen Vorlage der Hinweis auf die GNU Lizenz für freie Dokumentation noch aktuell ist. Ich glaube, dass wir das inzwischen durch "Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported" ersetzen müssen. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 09:53, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :gut werd ich ändern ;) --Kolibri8 12:47, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Gondor-Wiki Was ich vom Gondor-Wiki halte, muss ich hier wohl nich mehr sagen. Da ich da gesperrt bin (weil ich es sage wenn mir da was nich gefällt :D), wär ich dir dankbar wenn du dem "netten Herrn" mal klarmachen würdest, dass Westron nicht Deutsch is. Du glaubst nich wie mir das aufe Eier geht. SatansLilHelper666 21:06, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Das gibts doch nicht! Ich hab '''dem' wissenschaftlich fundiert erklärt was Westron ist und was nicht; dem Links gegeben, wo er es nachlesen kann. Und dann sperrt der mich und degradiert Tolkien zu einem Durchschnittsbürger. Der Kerl ist kein Monarch, der ist ein Tyrann (im altgrieschischen Sinne). Und dann benennt der den Artikel Deutschland wieder in Deutsches Reich und lässt die Deutsche Geschichte auf die 12 Jahre Nazi-Diktatur beschrängt. Ich hab jetzt so 'n Hals. Der ist anscheinend so ein Sowjet-Fan, dass er auch die Polizeistaatlichen Methoden benutzt. Nur Hoffentlich gehen seine Bolschewiki auch so mit ihm um wie die Russen mit den Romanovs, ach moment er hat ja keine.--Friedrich II. 14:38, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab voll den Drang den....ich weiss nich....umzubringen? Und warum hast du dich in Friedrich II. genannt? :D :SatansLilHelper666 14:54, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC)